


Rest Your Lovely Bones

by embroiderama



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: Bondage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-26
Updated: 2011-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embroiderama/pseuds/embroiderama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During filming of season one, Alex was working too hard so Scott decided to take control of the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest Your Lovely Bones

**Author's Note:**

> This was written (finally!) for a prompt at the [H50 h/c meme](http://hawaii-50-hc.livejournal.com/34688.html) and also for the amnesty period at [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/). It's perhaps the least hardcore bondage story ever. Title from Over the Rhine's "Let's Spend the Day in Bed."

Alex woke up, that inner sense that his alarm was about to go off nudging him out of sleep, but awake was the last thing he wanted to be. Sleeping for a week sounded good, even just a day. Or, you know, eight hours. Working in Hawaii was amazing, playing the new version of Steve McGarret was more than he ever expected, and he even had co-stars he didn't want to throttle on a daily basis. But the workload, good God, Alex never thought of himself as a lazy guy. He was willing to work through whatever he had to, through years of auditions and side jobs, training, staying in shape, all of it--hard work was always worth it in the end.

Everything he was doing in Hawaii was great--not just filming the show, but working with local groups, doing interviews with the press. So many people were excited about the show, and there were so many opportunities to help the show, help his career, help charity groups. It just never ended, and as much as Alex believed in staying behind the plow and pushing through sometimes he just wanted to lay down in the sun and sleep.

It had gotten bad enough that the set nurse made him go see a doctor, and the vitamin shot had helped but no shot was enough to feel like he was doing anything other than forcing himself forward day after day after day. Today was a day off shooting, but somehow he still had a full schedule. Press interviews. Some kind of community event he was going to emcee. A long session with his personal trainer. Everything important and necessary and...exhausting. All he wanted to do was stay sprawled on the bed, maybe get Scott to stay too. Mess around, get room service. Nice fantasy.

Still, it was time to get up, so Alex started to roll over, but found he could barely move more than six inches. He opened his eyes, and the familiar ceiling of his condo was above him, but as he tested his arms and legs he found them all bound to the bed in some kind of leather cuffs. His heart kicked into overdrive and then--

"Hey. Hey, relax. You're okay."

Alex turned, and there was Scott, sitting on the side of the bed in loose shorts and a t-shirt. "Scotty? What the hell?"

"You're fucking exhausted, dude. The way I see it, you do whatever anybody asks you to do. Just can't help yourself, can you?"

"It's important work."

"Yeah, yeah, you know what else is important? You. And as the guy who spends a hell of a lot of the day and night with you, I feel like I have a vested interest in keeping you from keeling over from exhaustion."

"I'm not going to keel over." Alex tugged at the restraints on his feet. It was surreal, having this conversation while he was in _cuffs_ for God's sake.

"I'll believe that when the make-up girls don't have to spend half an hour every morning covering up the dark circles under your eyes." Scott reached out then, rested his hand on Alex's arm, just above where the wide leather cuff held him tight to the rungs of his bed. "So today, just today, I'm in charge. I decide what's important and tell you what to do." He trailed one finger up Alex's arm to the inside of his elbow and back down, raising goosebumps as he went. "You okay with that?"

"I--" Alex wanted it so much that he didn't know how to say so, but it wasn't right. "I have plans for today. Commitments."

"Not anymore you don't." Alex opened his mouth to protest, but Scott wrapped his hand tight over the wrist cuff. "I cancelled the appointment with your trainer which, seriously, you might want to shop around because has the guy ever heard of over-training? And I talked to your PA, got her to reschedule the press shit."

"But--"

"And Daniel's taking care of the community center thing. They're happy to have him, he's happy to do it, it's all good."

"O-oh. Jesus, Scott what the hell am I supposed to do all day?"

"You let me worry about that. I'll let you up to go to the bathroom as long as you solemnly swear to me on your holy work ethic that you'll get back in this bed when you're done."

"And then?"

"And then I'm going to put the cuffs back on you, just to take away any temptation you might have to channel Steve McGarret and do calisthenics in the room." Scott knelt up on the bed and swung a leg over Alex's hips. "And then I plan to feed you breakfast." Scott ran his thumb over Alex's mouth, and Alex let his lips part, sucking the digit inside and biting down gently with his front teeth. "And then I think we'll have a nap. And afterwards, if you're very good and I think you have the energy, I'll do something about _this_." Scott brushed his crotch against Alex's cock, half-stiff from morning wood.

Alex moaned and tugged on the restraints again, felt the way they held him without hurting, no hard edges, just a firm hold. He felt some of the baseline tension in his body drop away at that, the idea that there was nothing he could do, nothing that anybody could expect of him, that he didn't have to worry about doing anything, just for a while, because Scott had control. "Okay," he whispered, feeling like he was signing his name to something. "Okay." And then he closed his eyes, feeling some of the strung-out tension in his body subside into sweet lassitude.

~~~

Waking in the cuffs was one thing. After being released and heading off to the bathroom under Scott's watchful eye, Alex climbed back in bed and hesitated before extending his arm to attach the cuff.

Scott held his wrist loosely in his hands, the cuff on the mattress below. "You trust me?" His eyes met Alex's, and the blue of them was cool, calm, the touch of his thumb soft on the inside of Alex's wrist.

"Yes." The word felt like a release, and Alex felt the tension in his shoulders start to subside. Scott attached the wide leather cuff to Alex's right wrist and then moved around to the left to attach the other hand, his movements gentle but quick. Scott moved the pillows around tucking a few of them under his back and shoulders until he was comfortably reclined, his back supported, letting his abs relax.

He watched as Scott moved around the the foot of the bed and silently extended his left leg. Scott cupped his foot in both hands and dug his thumb into the arch, massaging slow and deep for a few breaths before attaching the cuff to the bed frame. Alex's right foot got the same treatment, and then he was bound in place, his legs apart but not spread-eagle. There was enough give in the bindings that he could move slightly to get more comfortable if he needed to, but he wasn't going anywhere until Scott unbuckled those cuffs.

The understanding of that fluttered up in Alex's chest with a burst of anxiety as Scott walked away from the bed but then settled and went still, a warm certainty in his center. Scott came back into view, a tray of food in his hands. He set the tray on the nightstand and sat on the bed next to Alex's hip. "Breakfast time."

Alex looked at the tray filled with fruit and pastries, a pile of bacon strips on a paper towel. "I usually just have a protein shake."

"I know you can't eat this way all the time. Hell, neither can I, but when you've just about run yourself into the ground you deserve some carbs. Anything on here you don't like?"

Alex looked over the selection and nodded at the right side of the pastries. "Not really a fan of blueberry muffins. When I was a kid, my cousin convinced me they were just plain muffins gone moldy, never really got that image out of my head. Everything else is good."

"Good." Scott took the blueberry muffin away and put it somewhere out of sight. When he was settled back on the edge of the bed, Scott picked up and chunk of pineapple and held it up to Alex's lips. Alex took it in, letting his lips linger over Scott's fingers for a moment before he chewed the sweet, juicy fruit. After he swallowed, Scott fed him a second piece of pineapple. A drop of juice hit Alex's chest, and after he put the piece of fruit in Alex's mouth he bent down and licked up the juice, his tongue warm where the juice was cool.

After the pineapple came succulent chunks of mango, more droplets of juice on Alex's chest, more of the touch of Scott's lips on his skin. The bacon slices were crispy, crumbly, leaving behind tiny crumbs that had to be cleaned up similarly, sometimes with the nip of teeth as Scott picked up a larger crumb.

"Are you planning to stuff me like one of your Thanksgiving turkeys?"

Scott grinned and turned back to the platter. "Not quite, just one more thing."

It was a cheese danish cut up into pieces, and as Scott reach out with the first piece alex could feel a fine rain of pastry flakes falling onto his chest. As he chewed the buttery pastry, the tangy cheese soft and creamy in his mouth, the warmth of Scott's breath moved over his stomach and chest, sucking the light, flakey bits into his mouth.

His stomach full and his cock half-hard, Alex arched his back as far as he could without pulling hard on the cuffs. "God, Scott, I want to touch you. I want--"

"You don't need to worry about touching me today." Scott rested his hand on Alex's belly. "I can do enough touching for the both of us. But right now, it's naptime."

"What, after all that?" Alex nodded to his chest where Scott's lips had been.

"We have all day, and don't tell me you're not still tired." Scott walked across the room and turned out the light, but the room was still bathed in warm light from outside filtered through the blinds. Then he stripped to his boxers and climbed into the bed, fitting himself to Alex's side, one leg curled up to rest between Alex's thighs. He brushed his hand across Alex's forehead and down over the side of his face and then spread his hand on Alex's chest again before snuggling his hips in closer. "Sleep," he whispered, and Alex did.

~~~

Alex woke to the feeling of weight on his legs and light fingertip-touches on his hips. Humming low in his throat, he opened his eyes to see Scott draped across the bed, one arm propping him of sideways over Alex's legs. "What the hell?"

"With my stupid gimp knee, I can't straddle you for long enough?"

"Long enough for what?"

"Mmm, thought I'd start with sucking you off long and slow."

"Seems like it's been working just fine for me to kneel over you." Alex twisted his body to sit up and felt the immediate tug on his arms and shoulders as the cuffs held him in place.

"The whole idea is for you to lay back and relax. And necessity is the mother of invention and all that crap, at least that's what Schoolhouse Rock taught me."

"School _what_?"

"Nevermind." Scott grinned, tracing random designs on Alex's hips, his teasing touch light enough to almost but not quite tickle. "Just another random remnant of American culture."

"Uh, okay. By the way, where did my underwear go?"

"I never really liked that pair, did you?"

"What?"

"I cut them off. I'll buy you another, if you miss them terribly."

"They're irreplaceable, my mother made them by hand."

"Your mother's name is Calvin Klein, huh? Anyway, you really want to bring your mother into this conversation?" Scott's breath was warm air gusting over Alex's balls.

"Hell, no."

"Mmmm, good." Scott's weight shifted on Alex's legs, and then Alex felt wet warmth engulf the head of his cock, a hand wrapped around his shaft. The slick softness of Scott's tongue and lips contrasted with the slightly rough rasp of callouses on his fingers. Scott worked him slowly, sucking so hard his cheeks hollowed out and then backing off to just the gentle tease of his tongue, his hand caressing Alex's length more than jacking him off, and it was driving Alex insane.

He strained against his bindings, his hands aching to touch what they couldn't possibly reach, his legs trying in vain to give him the leverage to change position. When he gave up, when he lay still and mentally gave in to leaving everything in Scott's hands, that's when the sensations intensified. Scott stopped teasing, set up a steady rhythm with his hand and his mouth, sucking and pumping until Alex felt like he was fucking and being fucked all at the same time, like he was suspended in a sea of pleasure, anchored by the bindings on the wrists and ankles.

As the pleasure crested and he came, Scott's mouth, his touch never left. Instead he gentled it down until his hand was simply cupping Alex's softening cock, his mouth kissing its head, and something about that, the care it showed, was as overwhelming as the orgasm had been. Alex kept his eyes shut, let himself drift in the receding sensations, let his emotions lap over him like waves.

He felt Scott's weight leave his legs, but then he felt a light kiss, Scott's lips pressed to his forehead, and then the touch of Scott's body along his side and a light blanket pulled up over the both of them.

"Sleep," Scott whispered in his ear. "Sleep, babe."

Alex shifted his head until his cheek rested on the top of Scott's head and let himself slide back into sleep.


End file.
